Aja Leith
Aja is one of the first holograms and the longtime friend of Jerrica Benton. She may be a guitatisist, but as long as she's on the team, nothing stops her from her new job. Personality In "Jem and the Holograms" Aja is portrayed as a tomboy who could still express her femininity at times.But she does like working with tools She can be very sensitive, and could sometimes make unwarranted assumptions on that basis. For example, in "Britrock," she mistook Stormer for Craig's wife, then ran off feeling betrayed and not wanting to see him again. Other thing about aja is that she sometimes can be a bit cold but that's because she care's about other's safety this was revealed in scandal, and video wars.And she can be a loyal friends and care's about Jem secret identity of being revealed. She also has a very good friendship of Jem, Kimber, and shana, and everyone else she met over the years. She also has a very close friendship with rio on helping him with projects but it's not like she has any relationship like being boyfriend or girlfriend or that kind of stuff. But they are friends it was revealed in "Out of the past". She also dislikes Eric Raymond. Bio from Jem and the Holograms When Aja was twelve, her parents died. She then moved into the Bentons'. Jerrica and Kimber disliked Aja at first, but she grew on them. She had also became friends with Rio and got along great with him due to her tomboy personality. When Jerrica's mother made a treehouse for the three girls, Aja made them recite a friendship pledge. The girls then finalized it by lemonade. Despite being her foster parents, Jacqui's and Emmet's deaths still affected her as they were the ones who made her feel like a part of a true family. Like Kimber and Shana, when Synergy gave them instruments that their father left them, they formed the Holograms. Later in the series, Aja met a man named Craig in "The Talent Search Part 1". Unbeknownst to her, Craig was the brother of Stormer, one of the Misfits. Aja and Craig fell in love and started a relationship. In another episode, "Britrock", Aja reunited with Craig In Europe. But when Craig tried to introduce his sister, Aja mistook Stormer for Craig's wife instead, and ran off feeling betrayed. When Kimber told her that Stormer was his sister, Aja felt regret and hurried back to apologize to Craig, but it was too late as the building caught on fire and started to collapse. Aja and the others managed to heal Craig and Stormer, with the two rekindling their relationship. She have several skills like mechanics and also for technologic and electronics as well. In the episode, "Adventure in China", it is revealed that Aja can read Chinese, when she purchases and reads a newsbook fully in Chinese. On Sora's team She may be one of the top leaders, but she sometimes struggles on mission in other worlds. The members she gets along with other than her original friends are Sora, Bloom, Jackson Jekyll, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Oz and Asami Sato. Also on other worlds, the Holograms enjoy performing their new concerts for victories and other celebrations. Category:Jem and the Holograms characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Classic characters Category:Humans Category:Pure of Heart Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Sora's Team Category:Orphans Category:Cartoon characters Category:Protagonists Category:Musicians Category:Tech-Users Category:Athletes Category:Kind heroes Category:Chinese characters Category:Asian characters Category:American characters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters